On The Line
by ChasingCars11
Summary: Just Read...Leyton though..lolz
1. Chapter 1

On The Line

I will never own OTH so yeah!

Summary:: Lucas is in the 10th grade and is struggling with his grades at school. Peyton who is in the 8th grade is a tutor and can help Lucas improve. Lucas and Peyton are complete opposites. What happens when there forced to work together!???

Down the halls walked Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Fergie, Skills and Junk as there new school year had started. The only thing they were interested in was basketball drinking and girls!!!

Peyton, Haley, Thereasa, Bevin, Abby and Glenda strolled proudly into the halls of Tree Hill High. The only things on there minds were homework extra credit and tutoring!!!

"Hey Tim you would do her right" said Lucas pointing to Glenda

"Sure" replied Tim

"Oh dude I was just kidding around" Lucas told Tim as the other guys started laughing

"Hey" yelled Peyton

"Hey little one what are you going to do to me slap me" Lucas said to Peyton

"No, that's what you skanky girlfriends would do its just that I want you idiots to stop teasing my friend"

"Then what would you do" asked Lucas?

"Ruin you"

The girls walked away 

"Dude, I don't need a stupid tutor" Lucas said

"Well you had 3 chances and you couldn't improve Mr. Scott so this was the only option" Mr. Turner said

"Fine"

"Can we please have Peyton" said Katie

"Sure, Peyton"

"Hey Katie whats up"

"Uh I don't know but Mr. Turner wants you"

"Ok"

"Yeah Mr. Turner"

"Peyton this is Lucas"

"Ah yeah so whats going on" asked Peyton

"Oh you are going to tutor Lucas for the whole year"

"Really cool when do we start"

"Now" Mr. Turner said

"Come on lets go"

"Ok why are you being so nice" asked Lucas

"Oh don't mind that, this is just the beginning and as I said I am going to ruin you since you decided to tease Glenda and be such an ass"

"Look ok fine I'm sorry for doing that I'll apologize ok"

"Thank-you so what are you bad at" asked Peyton?

"Buying condoms"

"Ieww I haven't even went there yet but you had to didn't you"

"Sorry I was kidding but have you ever kissed someone before"

"Yeah anyways that's none of your business is it"

" Why are you so bitchy all the time"

"Because unlike some girls they like to have sex a lot go to parties and xcetera but I…I don't wanna be like that I don't wanna get pregnant at 16 and eat nothing but frozen pizzas with my kid at 21 I don't wanna do that ok" said Peyton

"My mom was like that and that's why she gave me away" Lucas said

"And that's why my mom left me with my dad so he could hurt me all he could"…………..


	2. You're Mine For Now

Thanks for the reviews! 

Peyton at her locker

"LookPeyton I'm sorry about the other….." Lucas said

"Its ok I'm alright"

"You sure?"

"Yeah uh I have to be somewhere so see you later" said Peyton

Tim approaches Lucas

"Hey there's a party at Laurens house tonight you in" asked Tim

"Sure"

"Cool Luke see you there"

Lucas walked into a party to see a bunch of intoxicated kids dancing and swapping saliva. He spots a certain blonde with a bunch of people down at the kitchen. He decides to go up to them.

"Hey guys" said Lucas

"Oh hey Culas….i mean Lucas! Yeah I tutor this guy! Come have a drink" said Peyton

"Sorry she just kept going man" Nathan said

"You guys did know she is only 14 right?"

"Ooops" Brooke said

"Ohh dude my bad" said Tim

"Don't worry Lucas I'll be just fine if you would come sit next to me"

"No come on I'll take you home" said Lucas

"I can't"

"Why" Lucas asked

"My dad Lucas"

"Fine we'll find somewhere" said Lucas

"Yay" Peyton said

"Here's a little song I wrote you might want to sing it note for note don't worry…click…click…. be happy" Peyton sang along in the car as Lucas laughed

"What its how the song goes" Peyton said

"Well you know I can't believe you got dr…." Lucas said as Peyton fell asleep as Lucas smiled

Lucas carried Peyton into his room and onto his bed. He quickly took off his shirt and picked up a book to read. He thought if it would be ok for him to lay next to Peyton. He decided to hop in and go to sleep.

The morning came and it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Lucas stretched and couldn't help but see that Peyton's phone had 13 messages on it so he thought he could have a little peek at them. All of them were from her dad. Lucas pressed "ok" to read the first one. "PEYTON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?". The next.

"PEYTON YOU SICK……..!#$&() and Lucas couldn't read anymore!

Lucas quickly made breakfast and left some over in the pot for Peyton. He went over to his room to see a crying Peyton reading her messages.

"Hey what's up" Lucas asked going over to her

"He's gonna do something bad and…." Peyton cried even more

"You can stay here for now"

"But he'll get me still"

"No you're mine for now"

Plz review!


End file.
